Where we stand
by Sexy Ascot
Summary: Artemis has the worst day her life. The team was given some bad gas, that made them do somethings they are going to regret later. How can they get Artemis back? And how do Wally and Artemis cope, with there new found feelings for eachother?
1. What have we done?

**Hey, it's my first story.**

**That means please take pity on me if it sucks, but if it doesn't then eat that! **

**You chose! Read and enjoy.**

Thank goodness I'm finally home Artemis thought. She walked through the door to the same apartment she calls home. "Mom I'm hooommmeee and HAPPY BIRTHDAY" she calls. She turns to see the cracked old walls covered in red. She sees her mom on the floor. She drops the cake she has been saving up for, for three weeks and screams "MOM!" as she hyperventilates she runs over. Her mom is for sure dead. Artemis couldn't help but stare at the vacant hole in her mom's chest. Someone had cut her heart out. Artemis knows she's train not to show emotion but she can help it, she is silently crying, clinging to her mom like she did when she was little. She glances up at the walls. Her mother's blood is all over it spelling out words that will haunt her forever. Who's Daddy's Little Girl? It's written in the horrible red dripping down the wall. Artemis is many things but she is not stupid. She needs to get out of the apartment, before her father comes back. She runs to her room and grasps anything worth taking bow supplies, clothes and her photo album of when she was younger when she actually had a…..family. "No time to think of that" Artemis she told herself. Only one place to go she thought "The Cave." She took one last look around her room and jumped out the window never to look back.

Meanwhile….

"Oh you are so going down!" Conner yells at the Ape man, who had just thrown him into a tree. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" yells Conner charging at the Ape. He is totally oblivious to the team fighting the Apes minions. The Ape man smiles as he sees Conner crash into everyone taking all of the team down. "So long kiddies." He says while throwing a gas bomb and disappears into the jungle. Finally when the team stops coughing from breathing in so much gas. Wally opens his big fat mouth and says "Well that's just great we could have had him nice going _Super Boy._" Conner's threating glare didn't seem to faze him at all. "And where in the WORLD is Artemis" continuing on with his little rant. "Artemis had other obligations according to Green Arrow." Aqualad replies with much venom. "Well, she is part of this team first so I don't see why her little _Obligations_ are more important than this" Megan replies. The whole team is starting to feel on edge. All feeling angry but not really sure why. "Well I am going to go find her and give her a piece of my mind!" Robin shouts. The team piles into the Bio-ship and take off ready to give Artemis hell.

Back at the Cave…

Artemis breathlessly wakes through the Zeta Beam she ran five city blocks and felt the exhaustion/emotional pain bearing down on her. She goes to her room and puts her stuff down. She decides to do one of the most life changing experiences for her of all time. She is going to tell the team that she's Sportsmaster's daughter. No more secrets and no more hiding. She hears the bio-ship come back into the cave. Its time she tells herself. She walks into the cave and is greeted by angry glares. "Hey guys" she stutters mentally kicking herself for being weak. "Wwwweeeeelllll isn't it miss let's not go on a mission because I'm lazy" Wally bellows. "Yes, she is quite troght isn't she" Robin says. "Guys it was my…."Artemis grasps and shuddered thinking about her mother's blood all over again. "There's no excuse for not coming." Megan says. Aqualad who had impatiently specks up even though it's very uncharacteristically "Your off the team. We made a vote on the way back it was anonymous. You are a horrible archer. You are just a replacement, nothing more. You don't belong here and you never will. Now you are to pack up your things and leave ASAP." Artemis felt so many things at once sadness, hurt, pain, and anger. But then she did one thing she swore she would never need to do. She sealed her heart.

_Flashback_

"_When you are in the field and you show mercy you are weak!" She could hear her father grunting from slapping her over and over again for not killing Bruce Wanes ward. You must learn to seal your heart and get the job done or else everything that matters to you will kill you. He final stops slapping her. You got that little tiger." "Yes Father." Sportsmaster smirks and walks away and shouts "see you tomorrow Tigress." Artemis lays on the floor and cries swearing to herself that she will never be like her father._

_End of flashback _

She sealed it off from the brotherly feelings for Robin, Aqualad, and Conner. Her sisterly feelings for Megan. And her…. her…. Ok she admits it she loves Wally. And just by looking at him with that look of pure hatred for her in his eye makes her want to commit suicide right there. But Artemis is stronger than that, she's a survivor. So with an eerie calm voice she says "Fine if that is your decision then I will leave." She turns to her toward her room and walks away. "Good Riddance!" Wally yells after her. Artemis grabs her stuff again and uses the Zeta Beam to teleport out of there as fast as she can. As she steps out of the old phone booth she takes a moment to think of what to do next. It finally comes to her she walks to the nearest hair salon and walks in. "I have a open slot honey be right over." The stylist yells. "Oh honey you have such great hair! What do ya want a trim? It would be beautiful to." "Actually" Artemis interrupts. I would like a pixie cut with platinum blonde highlights. The stylist stares at her stunned. "But you have such nice…would you like to donate your hair to locks of love?" "Sure, why not?"

About 30 minutes later

"The new you!" the stylist shrieks. A little too much like Megan for Artemis's liking. Artemis looks in the mirror. "WOW" is all she can say.

Back at the cave

Batman is staring at the group of teenagers now in a confinement room being and Flash would say "de gassed."

_Flashback_

"_Team how did the mission go" Batman stated. "Well batty how bout you tell us how does getting your butt kicked by a bunch of monkeys sound?" Robin shouted. Batman narrowed his eyes at his protégé. Red Tornado please take swabs of the teams mouth for chemicals, which could make behavior changes. The team springs into action attacking and yelling at Red Tornado and Batman. Batman to JL we have a code neon, repeat code neon says Red Tornado as he tries to get a good grip on Kid Flash to swab his mouth. The rest of the JL team arrives to see plainly, total chaos. Batman had Robin pinned down with Megan trying to bite his ear off, with /Robin trying to kneel him in the sweet place. Red Tornado was spinning in circles, trying to follow Kid Flash. Aqualad and Conner where so arguing on which hero is better Aquaman or Superman. The JL quickly got the YJL in containment rooms._

_End of Flashback_

The teenagers seem to have calmed down. Batman says "The gas bomb the Ape threw at them made their anger levels to spike and uncontrollable. They are finally permitted to be questioned." Green Arrow finally comes into view "Now will you please tell us where Artemis is?"

**So what do ya think Review if you like or don't like I don't care!**


	2. Where is She?

**Thanks for the reviews guys and girls.**

**I have taken your comments into consideration. **

**If you have any more suggestions for my story please send them to me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Young Justice:(**

As soon as the word "Artemis" left Green Arrows mouth many things happened at once. Megan started bawling. Robin froze and sank to the floor on his knees saying "Ohhh this is so not Asterious" Conner started pounding into the nearest wall, shaking the whole cave. Aqualads eyes where misty as he whispered "What have I done? What kind of leader am I if I can't even control my…" And Wally, poor poor Wally. There he stood, holding the arrow to his chest for dear life.

In Wally's head

ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! I am so sorry! What have I Done! I am so sorry! Where are you? I have to get you back! I need to be with you. I need to be next to you with you in my arms. I love you. Wait did he just say he loves her. Yes, yes he did just say he loves her. And he has to get her back. I'm going to find you Artemis, I have to.

Back to the Cave

"What happened? What did you do to my protégé? WHERE IS SHE!" yelled Green Arrow. The teams just looked at him ashamed. Aqualad stepped up and gestured to Megan "Maybe it would be easier if you see it." Megan stepped forward and her eyes glowed as everyones minds where filled with the images that happened only a day ago.

_Flashback _

_uncharacteristically "Aqualad steps forward and says, You're off the team. We made a vote on the way back it was anonymous. You are a horrible archer. You are just a replacement, nothing more. You don't belong here and you never will. Now you are to pack up your things and leave ASAP." Artemis talks a few moments to collect. So with an eerie calm voice she says "Fine if that is your decision then I will leave." She turns to her toward her room and walks away. "Good Riddance!, Wally yells." _

_End of Flashback_

Green Arrow grabs Aqualad by his uniform and pulls him forward. You kicked my protégé off of the team. Just because it was her mom's birthday, who is now dead. "What!" The team seemed to shout at the same time. "Her mom is dead! Why what happened?" Robin asked. "I came over to wish her mom a happy birthday. I walked through the open door inside. There was a cake on the ground and blood all over the walls. Her mother was on the floor, from being pushed out of her wheelchair it seemed. Her heart had been cut out and written on the walls was Who's Daddys little girl? I rushed to her room to look for her but she was gone and so where her things. I came here thinking she would be here. But she's not. So I have two questions for you: why did you do it and where is she now." The team didn't know how to answer him, they didn't know. Finally Batman spoke up "There is one thing we can do." Batman picked up his phone and dialed a number. The person on the end gave a gruff "_Hello?" _Batman waited a moment and said "Roy."

Back to downtown Gotham

Artemis just stares at herself in the mirror. She looks one word stunning. The hairdresser is fussing over her. Fluffing her hair and then fixing it again, seeming to not be able make up her mind of which way she likes it better. Artemis glances up at the display of advertisements at the counter while paying her bill. They are all for colleges and universities all promising there the best in the United States. She sighs to herself "I could never afford that." "Oh haven't you heard? LexCorp is giving away scholarships, to the smart kids." the hairdresser tells her. Artemis blushes not realizing that she had spoken out loud. "What do you mean by smart kids?" "Well just read this." The hairdresser hands her the newspaper. "Keep it and have a good day!" "You too." Artemis walks out the door. She runs into a strange looking girl with a scarf rapped around her head with only her piercing ice blue eyes showing. "Sorry" she mumbled brushing past her.

Artemis then headed toward the city park to think. She found an empty bench and sat down. _OK so I need a plan. I need shelter, food, clean clothes, and money. oh sure you could get that if you like had a JOB. Yup that would be nice._ Artemis glanced down at the newspaper. Right on the front page in bold letters was the heading **Luther giving students the chance of a life time!** _Oh no, I do not need any more psychos around me. I got it! The old safe house. That's where I can go, it has everything I need and the old…. No I am not that girl anymore._ Artemis stood up started to run to the nearest cab. "7341 Lewiston Lane please." She said to the driver.

**Ok Girls and Guys Review so I can hear what you think.**


	3. Poser

**Hey, guys I've had intense testing and Christmas (annoying relatives) and a very traumatic experience. Sorry for the long wait. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice **

_Just as we left it_. Artemis thought as she arrived. The Safe House was one of the nicer ones her family has. Just outside of Gotham, out of sight from all major roads. The cottage had a cozy feel with a red door and blue window shudders. Artemis turned and watched the cab drive away, then turned toward the dirt path up to the house.

Artemis put her thumb on the doorbell. A little vibration went into her thumb. _**Welcome**__**Tigress**_the annoying computer said. Growling at the computer for saying that horrible name, Artemis entered the house, slamming the door behind her.

Dropping her bag she collapsed on the nearest couch. The events of the last days finally crashed on her. Silently crying for all the things she has lost her mom, her friends who she had considered family, Wally who she admits was the only boy to ever get close to her heart and her mentor who was starting to become a father figure of sorts for her. She started remembering her father's words "Your a Crock, you are a survivor and will do whatever it takes to survive!" As sleep started to take her she whispered "What am I going to do?

Back at the Cave

Roy was standing in the middle of the cave giving the _Sidekicks _weird looks. "So you kicked off Artemis because you had a tantrum and now you want me to go find her?"

"We didn't have a TANTRUM we were exposed to a chemical compound called A.N.G.E.R which means All No Good Energy Released duhhhh!" yelled a frustrated Wally.

Aqualad sighed "The chemical pretty much makes you angry and cruel to anyone or anything around you. But it is mostly my fault she is gone if I had been the leader the Team needs then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh no you don't! I was the one who suggested we kick her off the team" Miss M retorted. She was still crying even though it has been hours.

"Will you stop arguing about who got rid of Artemis, you guys are ridiculous. I haven't got all day" Roy said.

The team hung their heads in shame, mentally kicking themselves for being so stupid.

Batman decided to finally speak up after watching the exchange. "Roy we need you to find Artemis, she could be in terrible danger and the Team needs to apologize to her. While using his famous bat glare on Robin for being so careless.

Roy shifted back and forth on his feet. He didn't really want to admit that he was worried about Artemis too. The team just looked so devastated. The team had no more light in their eyes. It almost seemed worse then the "Simulation" they went through. Because this time one of them has disappeared and it's their fault. Roy finally responded "Well I work alone. What's in it for me?"

Batman looked at Roy "You will get a grand tour of the Watchtower. This mission is to see if you can handle playing in the "Big Leagues". If you succeed then you might get into the Justice League."

Roy to occupied in his own dream world about being on the League to notice the might. "I accept but do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

Batman just smirked "Figure it out for yourself." Then Batman being his dramatic self, left the cave with a swish of his cape.

Leaving Roy and the Team just stared where he had been. "Well we better try to find her." Roy stated

"Oh no you don't you are by yourself mister "I work alone". The we will try to find her ourselves." Robin explained.

Back to Artemis

Artemis woke up from her restless sleep on the couch to hear a rustling coming from the kitchen. Artemis froze in fear._ How did he find me so fast? I covered all my tracks, I'm sure of it._ She grabbed the spare knife in kept in her boot and pulled it out slowly. She pecked over the back of the couch to see a figure with its back to her looking through the cabinets. Only instead of seeing short blond hair of her father she saw long blonde hair. HER old long blonde hair! _What the world?_ The girl, well she hoped it was a girl was clad in skin tight black leather with little orange stripes all over it. _It or should she say she, since no man could fit in that suit found my old suit! I should have burned it when I had the chance._ And you have thought it was Artemis if not for the piercing blue eyes. _Wait those eyes, it's the girl from the hair dressers._

The girl not realizing Artemis had woken up, kept looking through the cabinets mumbling "Where is it? Where is it?" under her breath.

Now you see Artemis was ready to crack she's been rejected, she motherless, and now she has a fudging Poser in her "Safe House." So with an anger to match Superboys, she took her knife and gracefully jumped from behind the couch. She rolled to the wall just separating the kitchen and living room, ninja style. Artemis was ready to cause some pain and the poor girl in the kitchen was going to get it! Artemis then launched herself from behind the wall. Into a front flip and using the poser as a spring board with Artemis's feet hitting the girl in the shoulder blades. Now you may not know it but that is no small feat. The girl fell to the floor with a scream of surprise and pain. The girl was now face down and with Artemis putting all her weight on her shoulder blades. Artemis squatted down and pinned the girl while taking her utility belt too. She though the belt across the room so she wouldn't have to worry about it. Taking her mini-crossbow out of her pocket she jammed her foam arrow into the girls back while jumping off her letting the foam do its thing. Artemis then loaded a shocking arrow in to the bow. She crouched down and waited for the foam to stop expanding around the struggling girl. When it did the girl looked at Artemis with terrified eyes.

"You see this arrow it holds about 6 volts of electricity. Not enough to kill but definitely hurt. So if I where you I would start taking.


	4. How to save a life

**Chapter Four**

**A/N I am soooo sorry for not updating in sooo long. I really have not good excuse. And please _bear_ with me in this story I promise to update much sooner than last time. I'm not the huge fan of OC's so I picked a character not in the show but should be known quite well. But I had to change DC history to make this work. Don't worry everything will be explained. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

_**Thoughts are italicized**_

The girl in the foam her was strangely still and silent. "I thought you were on the side of the heroes" she whispered.

Artemis hesitated realizing she is being impulsive _Dang it Artemis you lost control calm down..calm down…._ "I'm not anymore I was kicked out. But how did you even know that?" Automatically on the defense mode again.

"Ok my name is Cassandra. Cassandra Cain"

_Oh crap! She's Lady Shiva's daughter part of the shadows. They are going to get me for information on the League I have to get out of here! _Artemis set the electric arrow back into her quiver. And asked "Who sent you here?"

"No one I swear. I want to be like you."

Scuffing at such a ridiculous notion Artemis shook her head and sat in front of the girl Indian style. "Try again."

"No, really I know everything about you! Like your name is Artemis Crock. Daughter of Paula AKA Huntress and Lawrence AKA Sportmaster. Your sister is Jade AKA Cheshire both have been raised and trained in America. Your family moved around a lot before settling in Gotham. Your teachers where Sportsmaster and Ra al ghul. You have done on over 78 'jobs' before leaving the Shadows. You've killed-"

"STOP! I get it. You know my background but you don't know who I am. Now I should be leaving now before your associates find us."

"NO! Please they don't know about this. I've run away. I don't want to be a puppet for them I want to be normal!"

"My life isn't normal kid." Artemis stood, found her suit case and started packing essentials into it ready to leave.

"Please please please don't leave me. I need your help." the girl said struggling against the foam. "I can't go back I can't take the pain anymore. PLEASE I'll do anything you ask, tell you anything you want to know."

Sighing Artemis dropped her suitcase and turned back to the imposer girl. Crouched down to be eye level with the girl. "I believe you for some stupid reason and I am going to let you out of the foam. But if you fricking dare try to attack me, I will not hesitate to take you down." _Megan has so been rubbing off on me._ Artemis grabbed the dissolvent and sprinkled it on the foam.

The girls plopped herself on the nearest arm chair after shaking the foam off of herself.

Artemis sighed dramatically and sat across from the girl. "What do you need my help with?"

"I need to disappear. I can't take it anymore the training the pain the darkness. Do you know what it's like to not be loved."

Sadly Artemis knew a little too well what it was like to not be loved.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mountain<p>

(Roy Pov)

"What the heck has this girl been up too?" Roy exclaimed after finally hacking into the Watchtower data base and looking for Artemis's file. Roy had hacked many times with Ollie but nothing this confidential. But that kind of hacking was Bat-hacking. It also seemed like someone had but up a bunch of walls over information. So the only information Roy could find about her was that she is a natural blonde (_That's hard to believe),_ she is 5'7, she specializes in hand to hand combat and archery. And last but not least lives in Gotham with her mother. _Well I guess that means it's time to check out her apartment._

* * *

><p>(Robin Pov)<p>

"Ya, Roy call me a kid again and the next time you use a BOOM tube you'll end up in the Artic." Robin muttered under his breath.

Robin and the rest of the team had started a search of their own. Robin had locked Roy out of any useful information on Artemis. Like how her family is a major part of the League of Shadows. And also raised in the ways of the Shadows, which means mistakes are not tolerated and training is hard. She has lived all around the world. And the most important fact to him is that she saved his life.

**Flashback**

"Do I have to go to this?" Dick whined. "It's was just another stupid old ball with a bunch of stupid old people dancing to stupid old music." As you can see Dick doesn't like stupid or old.

Bruce just rolled his eyes at his wards antics. "It's not that bad. Besides Barbra will be there tonight." Bruce smirked.

Dick shifted uncomfortable on where this conversation was going. _Like I need Bruce messing with my love life._

"We are here Master Bruce." Alfred informed them and turned to wink at Dick

_Great Alfred's in on my love life to._

Dick rolled his eyes as Bruce stepped out of the car and the crowd went wild. Girls throwing themselves at him screaming something about having his…. baby's?

Bruce puts his best playboy smirk on and waltzes up the red carpet like he owns it.

_He probably does._

Dick slips by behind him.

No one even knows he's here.

Well everyone accept Barbra that is.

"Hey, Dick!" she screams in his ear.

_How does she do that? If she where a superhero she would make a great Bat._

"Hey Babs , you enjoying the party?"

"Oh it's divine darling simply divine." Barbra says in her best British/sarcastic/snobbish accent she can. "And you mister Grayson are you enjoying the festivities?" she said continuing her accent.

"Why, indeed I am Miss Gordon. Isn't it nice weather we are hav-"

But before he could finish someone had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away from Barbra.

Digging his heels into the ground Dick struggled to get away. But the person wouldn't let go.

It turned out that the person was a blonde haired girl in a red dress.

"What do you want wi-"

"Shut up"

"Excuses me."

"Did I stutter? Now if you want to live you will shut up!"

Dick quieted down but press the distress signal on the inside of his cuff link.

They came to a closet and stopped in front of it.

"Get in." she said.

"Umm no. I don't think so."

Sighing she took his arm and twisted it behind his back.

Now Dick knew how to get out of this hold, he can't because he's Dick Grayson.

Pushing his in the closet, she gives a don't move a muscle look and closes the door locking him in.

At first he was speech less.

_What the heck was that?_

But before he could yell for help, he could hear Barbra's protest coming closer.

"Unhand me! Who do you think you are? I am the chief of police's daughter! Let me go!"

Next thing Dick knows is that Barbra is being pushed on top of him in a closet and the strange girl is locking the door quickly behind her.

"Now stay quiet and try not to make out until the coast is clear."

Untangling them self's from on the floor in the closet they end up siting as far away from each other as they can. Both blushing uncontrollably and whispering "sorry" while siting awkwardly in the dark.

But it isn't long until they hear stomping coming toward them.

"Artemis did you find the ward and the police chiefs kid?"

"Nope I can't find them anywhere. They probably left the party sir."

"Damn they are worth a fortune too."

"We'll have to go with plan B."

"Yes sir."

"I'll meet you out back."

"Yes sir"

The sound of retreating footsteps and a sigh of relief. Where the only sounds Dick could hear.

"Well I saved your guys butts! Oh and you can call for help now. Later Love birds!"

"Wait you can't leave us here!" Barbra yelled.

"Let us out!"

"Let us out!"

"Let us out!"

Suddenly the door was opened by Bruce with all of his 'friends'.

"Well look at these two kids. Kissing in the closet. Seven minutes in heaven. You know young love! What ya gonna do?" Bruce and the crowd laughed but Dick could see the "We'll talk about this later" look in his eyes.

Later after Dick explained what had happened to Him and Barbra, they found out who their savior was. A teenager that lived in Gotham by the name of Artemis Crock.

A year later Artemis reserves a scholarship letter from the Wayne foundation and that's no mistake.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry the Roy pov was short. I promise more trouble for Roy later. **


	5. Can it get worse?

**Chapter 5**

**A/N First of all thank you dearly lovely readers for waiting. I know it's been awhile and I am all to blame. So please enjoy this newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Thoughts are**_** italized**_

**Artemis Pov**

Artemis still had some "chores" to take care of before she can go back to Vietnam , to stay with her mom's family. But she had to figure out a way to keep Cassandra hidden from the League of Shadows. She is only a kid maybe7 or 8. Artemis can't leave her to defend herself. She **won't** let her go through what her sister and father did to her. Artemis knows she can't protect her for long, but…..the Justice League could. And even though she HATES the League it doesn't mean they won't help Cassandra. That's what the League does, helps people. Artemis could take her to Wally. Even though he is a totally selfish, jerkish, meanish, stupidish, adorableish…What no no no girl focus! Get Cassandra to safety that is my mission. Wally can make sure she gets the protection she needs. Artemis woke Cassandra and explained that they need to get going. Spying her used to be golden locks on the floor; Artemis finial gets a closer look at the wig. It truly does look how I use to wear my hair Artemis muses. She hands the wig to Cassandra.

"Here, wear this and put the scarf around your mouth."

Cassandra places the wig and scarf on and looks in the mirror.

"You know I could pass as you."

"I guess come on we need to get going."

35 minutes later

Artemis and Cassandra are finally in the center of Gotham after 'borrowing' a car. Artemis was extremely paranoid, looking over her shoulder every other minute. She couldn't a finger on it but her instincts were telling her get out of there as fast as she could. Artemis and Cassandra finally arrived at Gotham Academy.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Artemis told her.

Artemis entered the building to find it deserted.

_Where is everyone?_

Artemis made her way to the lockers. Just get your back up bow and arrows then get out nothing to it. By the main office there was a huge crowd of students. Crap, right in the way to the lockers.

Umm excuse me coming through. Artemis shoved her way through the crowd. But then Artemis felt someone grab her arm.

"Miss please take a seat."

"What..no…I..need..to..ouch!"

"Hold still dearie." Said the little old lady who had grabbed her arm. Now Artemis could get away but she doesn't need to blow her cover.

She sat down and the lady took her hand and had pricked her finger before she could blink.

Artemis pulled away not expecting the lady to prick her. But the fast movement made her sluggish and dizzy.

"What did you do?" Artemis asked

_When did the old lady get on the ceiling?_

"Got another one sir." The lady said only now she sounds far away.

"Mhhhh good. But her with the others." Said a deep voice.

Wait she knows that voice. Artemis tried to struggle but her body was failing her. She was trying so hard to get away from people like him. People like Lex Luthor.

Artemis final blacked out.

* * *

><p>Lex Pov<p>

Lex Luthor stands over the drugged girl on the ground or as he liked to say newest recruit. Oh yes he had big plans for these kids. Big plans.

Cassandra Pov

Artemis has been in there for half an hour surly she doesn't need much more time. Cassandra enter the building. She sees a crowd of people crowding around getting there fingers pricked. Cassandra walks up behind some girls.

"Hey do you know what's going on?"

"Haven't you read the sign?" the girls reply.

**The future is HERE. Join Lex Luthors exciting new training program! You could win 100,000,000,000,000 dollars!** The sign read. Cassandra looked up just in time to see Artemis being hauled away by some guys in black suits.

"Hey! That's my friend. But her down!"

Cassandra runs through the crowd pushing people down to get to the front. One of the bodyguards grabs her arms behind her back. But she brings her legs up and kicks the guy where it hurts. Letting go in pain the guard falls to the ground. And before she knows it people are screaming and cameras are flashing. And Cassandra does what any teenage assassin would do.. Run! She gets out of there and keeps running. She runs to the 'borrowed' car and drives back to Artemis's safe house. She arrives slips inside and hides. Hides from the cameras, her mother, the Shadows, and the pain.

* * *

><p>Cave<p>

Wally Pov

Wally's in the cave staring at the monitor screens hoping for a glimpse of Artemis. It's felt like hours but it will all be worth it if they find her. Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair pops on the news saying to have attacked Lex Luthor and the children of Gotham Academy. The only photos they have are of a girl with that recognizable blonde hair and Asian features.

"Artemis." Wally whispers.

"Rob I think I've found her."


End file.
